fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Saphir Heart/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Arrow Techniques *Lunar Drive: Fires a charged arrow into the sky, its a delayed action skill as random bursts large amount of lunar energy comes shooting rapidly down at the enemy *Assualt Blitz: Fires three arrows at once that multiply as they fly *Reaction Shot: Used to counter projectile attacks Demon Techniques *Diamond Breath: Saphir takes a deep breath and lets loose a large sharp breath attack with pieces of diamonds *Onyx Claws: Her claws grow longer and covered in black crystal slashing and tearing through anything *Amber Flash: Brings out a large yellow Jade puts energy into that makes it burst creathing a blinding light *Crystal Snake: a clear crystal snake is summoned to wrap and crush *Path of Amethyst: Large jagged pieces of amethyst burst from the ground rapidly. Brush Techniques Takes the celestial brush techniques to another level here and using the brush besides for other uses besides the known skills. *Brush Technique: Ink wolves *Brush Technique: Pit fall *Brush Technique: Black Rain Gwen's Spells *'Fallum Quarca Daminigan: '''Conjures up a powerful beam of light to blow off a door *'Berdi Mordo Nata: Fires an energy beam *'Atherius Expectorium Perpetua: '''Creates a tornado to propel the user/ or can control *'Eterla Morbulous: 'Disrupts matter, causing it to break or crumble *'Kemo Char: 'Creates multiple blasts energy *'Badickinis Metalalurca: 'creates metal ropes to wrap around target *'Skadiggeteth Metalarka: 'Lifts heavy objects *'Gallius Disruptus: 'Gives the user aerokinesis *'Tara Tremmo Eradico: 'Breaks a struckture and causes the rubble to fly at a target *'Camouphlat Vaporis: 'Creates a thick fog *'Aquata Risa Spackwata: 'Creates watersprouts under a target in water *'Interdamato Laborator: 'Creates a heat beam *'Rava Eelartas Gallametroy: 'Creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex *'Awakatelo Foligeto: 'Gives the user chlorokinesis *'Turbo: 'Creates a mana tornado *'Eradico: 'Traps a target in a sphere of mana *'Thrasius: 'Makes a crystalline mana shield around user *'Tardis Motis: 'Causes objecets/person to significantly slow down *'Silicus Milez Sasitatio: 'Summons rock creatures *'Statuea: '''the usere can erupt a pulse of mana from their hands and render their victims immobile Transformation Beast Phase As a wolf demon Saphir can transform into a large wolf demon with blue markings over her fur. She has access to large scale claw attacks and when the moon is up (or drawn) her powers multiply. Being a wolf demon she already has enhanced skills: -'''increased agility '-increased senses (smell, hearing, eyesight,)' '-ability to see in the dark' '-high endurance' '-high regeneration ' '-Increased power' *In beast mode the moon enhances her abilities by alot more *she still has access to Free's eyes abilities *her male form is about three times larger then her female wolf form *Similar to Amateratsu in "Okami" Saphir can use the celestial brush techniques with the tail as the brush Combinations Attacks Aeon: Grand Mjolnir: Aeon summons his lighting attack and Saphir uses her celestial brush to borrow some of the lighting but transforms it into a giant hammer that Aeon can actually grab and use as a weapon while Saphir can still use stray bolts to paralyze the enemy for Aeon to attack. Zephyrus: Light of Infinity: Saphir summons a bunch of crystals in seemingly random places as she and Zephy stand on opposite ends and Zephy uses his "Heavenly beams" while Saphir uses her mana to move the crystals to hit the target while firing beams through them as well.